Como si en sus cuerpos
by Rabbit in the Hat
Summary: Con los trajes puestos, a ambos les gusta pretender ser lo que no son. (Sam/Castiel, Jared/Misha).


Advertencias: smut, rpf. Yo no estoy segura de que este tipo de cosas pasen.

Castiel gruñó. Reclinado contra la mesa de madera, sobre los planos y pergaminos viejos de Bobby, gruñó una y otra vez; jadeó también, luchando por un poco de aire, y dejó que sus manos, puños ellas sobre los papeles arrugados, se abrieran paso sobre la madera buscando algo a lo que aferrarse, tanteando la superficie con uñas como garras en un intento desesperado por encontrar un puerto seguro del que asirse.

Detrás de él, Sam se movió. Una mano en torno a la cadera del ángel, la otra hundida en su nuca, los dedos enterrados entre sus cabellos revueltos para mantenerlo en su lugar. No es como si Castiel tuviera en mente el hacer algo por escapar, porque siendo un ángel, bastaría con desearlo para encontrarse tan lejos de él como un continente, un mundo o una galaxia entera pudiera permitírselo, pero de esta manera le embriagaba cierta sensación de control que el otrora vendedor de tiempo radiofónico le permitía sobre la situación y sobre él. Con movimientos firmes, violentos, se enterró en Castiel un millón de veces, saliendo a las tantas completamente, sólo para coger impulso antes de retomar e ir hasta el fondo, y escuchar a cambio al ángel lloriquear.

Inclinado hasta alcanzar el rostro del otro, Sam sonrió. La voz ronca, cargada de placer al hablar contra una de las orejas de Castiel, quien se estremeció ante el tacto de la respiración caliente contra su piel: -"Te gusta así, ¿huh? Que te lo hagan fuerte y rudo contra una mesa, sin tomarse la molestia de sacarte la ropa. Que te dobleguen así donde cualquiera puede verte mientras te sometes para mí."- no eran preguntas, más bien afirmaciones, y el ángel, pese a que tenía las piernas tensas y se sostenía sobre las puntas de dos pies temblorosos, sin hacer intento alguno por liberarse, tuvo la desfachatez de negarlo. –"No…", "¿No?"-, hubo otro quejido, un movimiento abrupto que hizo rechinar la mesa, y entonces Castiel levantó el rostro porque la mano de Sam tirando de sus cabellos era difícil de ignorar. –"Porque no te veo oponiendo resistencia alguna por aquí."

Ladeando la cabeza cuando el cazador volvió a empujarla hacia la mesa, Castiel apoyó la mejilla contra uno de los pergaminos, ahora roto. Probablemente alguien iba a quejarse más tarde, y la reprimenda no iba a ser linda. Embistiendo sin tregua contra sus caderas, el cazador siguió hablando, una palabra sucia tras otra, y el ángel cerró los ojos porque apenas si podía prestar atención ya. Escuchaba zumbidos dentro de su cabeza y veía luces parpadeando lejos, reflejos de lámparas de luz blanca brillando contra sus ojos y albergados en lo más recóndito de su memoria ocular. Sentía. Eso también. Tocando aquél punto insoportable en su interior con cada embestida de la erección que apenas si era capaz de contener dentro de sí, pronto se encontró luchando contra la locura de un clímax que se anunciaba temprano según los movimientos se volvían heterogéneos, ya erráticos, frenéticos dentro un ritmo que lo había arrastrado hasta este lugar sin darle tiempo para pensar siquiera en protestar.

-"Jay…"-, con la voz llena de _Castiel_, el ángel se estiró sobre la mesa, manteniendo esta vez la cabeza en su sitio por pie propio luego de que las manos de Sam se movieran para cogerlo por las muñecas. –"A-ah, Jay… Jay, voy a…"

La risa del hombre detrás de él lo hizo estremecerse y luego éste se apoyó más sobre él, haciéndolo jadear bajo su peso.

-"Te estás saliendo del personaje,"- una embestida más, hasta el fondo, lo obligó a arquearse sobre la mesa tanto como el cuerpo del más alto se lo permitió. –"No es divertido cuando te sales del personaje,"- y eso decía, aunque su propia voz sonaba ahogada ya, amortiguada por los jadeos irregulares que le quebraban la respiración.

El peor humor de Misha, sin embargo, se manifestaba cuando se encontraba extendido sobre una mesa, a punto de correrse y necesitando que Jared fuera más de prisa. –"¡Sólo cierra la boca y hazlo más fuerte, ¿puedes hacer eso?!"- su reclamo se vio quebrado con otro gemido ronco cuando el castaño se apoyó sobre sus muñecas, irguiéndose sobre él hasta quedar completamente de pie a sus espaldas. Las manos de dedos largos se hundieron en la piel de sus caderas afiladas y Misha se arqueó sobre sí mismo, dispuesto a tomar tanto como Jared estuviera dispuesto a darle, y todavía más.

La carne dura, ardiente de la erección de Jared se hundió de nuevo en él, apuñalándolo con brusquedad y haciendo temblar el cuerpo del más pequeño entre sonidos guturales y espasmos pre-orgásmicos contra los que no trató de luchar. Habían terminado de grabar ni bien hacía una hora, y alguien podría regresar al set en cualquier momento, ya fuera para apagar las luces, guardar el equipo o revisar la escenografía y, pese a que ser atrapados en semejantes condiciones probablemente no fuera lo más indicado, justo en ese momento a Misha todo le importaba más bien poco.

Y no era como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacían: había empezado con algo de parloteo, Jared diciendo líneas prefabricadas, Sam Winchester empujando a Castiel hasta el límite de su paciencia, y pronto la farsa los había arrastrado a algo más hasta que ambos habían descubierto que pretender ser sus personajes, pretender estar haciéndolo bajo las narices de Dean, de Bobby, y en un sitio donde cualquiera podría encontrarlos, lo volvía todo más excitante. -"¡Ah! Mierdamierda,"- Misha se corrió primero, entre chorros de líquido caliente que chocaron contra la superficie de la mesa debajo de él. Acto seguido llegó Jared.

Se detuvieron a coger aire tras un par de embestidas más, que terminaron de liberar el clímax de Jared dentro del cuerpo de Misha, y entonces alguien se echó a reír. Tal vez fueron los dos al mismo tiempo. Un empujón, el sonido de ropa rozándose una contra otra, un abrigo desaliñado agitándose debajo de ellos, y con un movimiento torpe, que lo hizo tambalearse, el más pequeño se dio a la fuga. Habían dejado de ser bromas hacía meses, aunque aún prevalecía la insistencia, perene ella, de reírse a expensas del otro.

-"Como sigamos haciendo esto, nos atraparán,"- fue la voz del más joven la que se dejó escuchar, pese a que la consternación no tocó sus palabras, y Misha sonrió un poco más. Estaba cerrándose los pantalones sobre los bordes de la camisa y se relamía los labios sin disimulo.

-"Y es precisamente por eso que no vas a dejar de hacerlo cada vez que te lo pida."

Jared sonrió. A final de cuentas, pese a que ejercía el dominio en la cama y un falso control dentro de la piel de Sam, ni siquiera él era lo bastante iluso como para pensar que llevaba también el mando en esa relación.


End file.
